10 songs, 10 drabbles
by Catsally
Summary: A collection of drabbles I did at midnight on a sunday. Oh gods help me! Enjoy!


**Ignorance **

I'm Annabeth Chase, and I messed up. I lost my chance, Percy is now with Reyna.

She had tagged along to go to Greece.

We use to be best friends, lovers.

But now, you treat me just like another stranger.

"Hey wise girl" you say when we are alone. But, when Reyna is here, I'm just like a shadow, watching.

I still love you, Percy Jackson.

**I won't say I'm in love**

After I saw what happened to Luke, I didn't want to admit it.

But then he made eye contact with me, and I couldn't help but fall a little more.

Yet I still didn't want to admit it,

I tried telling him once, but he didn't hear me when I shouted "Percy!"

It's too cliché, being in love with your best friend.

I know I am just going to get my heart smashed to tiny pieces.

But I couldn't help it, when he called me "wise girl" or "beautiful" I had to admit it,

_I am in love with Percy Jackson. _

**Fuck you – Cee Lo Green 3:45**

Ever since Reyna and I have started to be with each other more often, Annabeth has been … edgy. She won't talk to me as often, or as sweetly as she normally would.

And she had started to spend more time with Leo Valdez.

I see them together, eating dinner, laughing. And all I can honestly say is, I'm jealous.

I try to make conversation with her; I try to tell her "Reyna is just a girl. Wise girl, you're my _one._"

I honestly think, she thinks I'm with Reyna.

It all became too much when I saw her kiss Leo. And I know she saw me too.

**Coming home – 4:09**

"I'm scared, Percy." I told him, and I seriously am scared.

"Why, wise girl?" His soothing voice immediately calmed me, but I was still shaking.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Percy. And I'm kind of scared to find out." I told him truthfully.

"Do you want to go home, beautiful?" He made me look at him, and he locked my eyes with his, trying to figure me out.

"I am home Percy. Wherever you are, and you can hold me, is my home. There is no other home for me, so no matter whether I want to go somewhere else, with you is where I will stay. I am home, seaweed brain" And with that, we locked lips and everything else was a blur.

**Marry you **

It's a beautiful night in Manhattan. Percy and I are walking along Central Park.

We can hear nymphs giggling, and something that sounded suspiciously close to hooves.

"Annabeth." Percy stopped me suddenly, putting his hand on my arm.

"What's wrong Percy?"

We were by a small creek, it was really a beautiful night, the stars were overhead, and it all just looked beautiful.

"Annabeth Chase-"he said as he got on his knees, and I gasped. "It's a beautiful night, but nothing matches the glint in your eyes when you talk about architecture. Your smile when you're with me. The smile I get when I realize I created that smile on your face. The way my heart leaps when I see you. I fall in love with you a little more every time I see you, and I just want to tell you, I think I want to marry you" and he pulled out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Made of pears, and sea shells, but the jewels made the shape of an owl.

"Oh, Percy!" And I cried. "Of course, I want to marry you!"

And it was all perfect.

**The only exception **

When I was little, I had sworn never to fall in love.

Focus on architecture, on becoming the best.

I was never loved, and I would never love.

But then a certain sea green eyed boy came into my life.

And he was the one thing that I will never regret. I will never regret breaking my promise.

I will never regret falling in love with my seaweed brain.

**Can I have this dance?**

Camp Half-Blood held its annual 4th of July fireworks.

I was watching them, keeping my eye open for Percy. I hadn't seen him all day.

Music started playing, and then hands grabbed my waist, and then held my hand, from behind.

"Follow me, wise girl" Percy whispered in my ear, and led me towards the woods.

"Where are we going, Percy?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise."

And then, we came out into an open area of sand, it was empty, but a picnic basket, and a blanket laid out. Greek fire candle light in the middle.

He led me to the middle, and asked "can I have this dance?"

"I don't know how to dance Percy, you know that."

"It's easy." He took my hand, and placed mine around his shoulders. "I'll lead, every turn, will be safe with me. Let the music be your guide, beautiful"

And we swayed back and forth, just holding each other close. And with every step we took together, the night became more perfect.

"It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do." I put my head against his chest.

"I'm glad you're my million." I muffled into his shirt, and I felt him grab on tighter.

**Your biggest fan**

Olympus was done being rebuilt.

Annabeth did an amazing job.

The glint she got in her eye when she spoke of her creations was enough to make everyone's sour day, the best.

One day, she came up to me, and said "I don't think people are a big fan of my architecture. I don't think anyone likes them."

I looked her straight in the eye, and I told her "baby, I'm your biggest fan." Right before I moved my lips to rest on top of hers.

"I love you." She told me.

"I love you, more."

**Forever**

We had both been invited to Olympus.

The gods offered both of us immortal lives.

Her for rebuilding the city of the gods.

Me for saving them, once again, in the battle of the giants.

This time, the decision was much easier. Whatever she wanted, I would follow her in.

When she knelt, and said "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

I immediately looked at my father, and knelt "I would also be honored, uncle."

And so he stood, with a sour face at my 'uncle', but stood anyways, and talked to the council of the gods, "Let me present you all, Annabeth, goddess of architecture, and Percy, God of heroes."

I could not look at anyone but Annabeth and she then threw herself at me, and kissed me, "We will be together forever, Percy Jackson." Athena stared bewildered, Poseidon laughed, Aphrodite sighed and muttered something about true love, but I only had eyes for her.

"I know, my love" I told her, "I know."

**Kiss me slowly**

Percy knocked in my cabin door, and told me to come and walk with him.

We walked what felt like hours, it was midnight, and we laughed, and just enjoyed being with each other.

We could see the skyline across the flying ship.

"Stay with me, baby. You don't need to be alone." And he grabbed my hand,

"If you want me here, I'll stay"

"I always want you here. Always" he told me. And then, he grabbed my hand, and pushed me into the ocean!

He laughed, I yelled. But when we landed in the ocean, my clothes were dry, and he put his finger against my lips.

"Sh, just kiss me slowly." And so I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It seemed fun, so i did it! haha, i was bored.**

**How i do?  
><strong>

**Procedures:**

**1: Pick your fav couple**

**2: Go onto whatever plays your music and click shuffle**

**3: Whatever song comes up, you have to write a drabble on that song in the time limit of the song**

**P.S. Percy and Annabeth never went out with each other**


End file.
